Her last vision
by celesticalhuntress
Summary: Lily wasn't a muggleborn. She was kidnapped from her family, a powerful Mediterranean dark family who remains neutral in all wars. Her family has a special family magic, which lets them see the future and forces them to remind neutral unless they wish to lose it. Warning: mentions of male x male, Dumbledore, Granger, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing. Full summary inside. One-shot


Her last vision

I don't own Harry Potter.

I am still working on Lucy's journey and winter's bride. But this one-shot popped into my head.

 **Summary: Lily wasn't a muggleborn. She was kidnapped from her family, a powerful Mediterranean dark family who remains neutral in all wars. Her family has a special family magic, which lets them see the future and forces them to remind neutral unless they wish to lose it. Lily chooses to fight against Voldemort and so lose her power as a seer. But before it disappears, it gives her one last vision. This vision will change everything for her son and Britain.**

 _"Do you, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Ilios take Macario Rastus Vasilios as your husband?" an old man in a long white priest robe asks._

 _"I do," A man standing to the right of the priest said with a calm voice._

 _Lily gasps. Hadrian James Potter. Was this her unborn son all grown up? Looking at the man who just spoken, she could recognize his face. It looked almost exactly like James except it contains features from all the paintings she saw of James' family. When Hadrian turns to look at the man standing across from him, his eyes, exactly like hers, glittered with happiness and love._

 _"Do you, Lord Macario Rastus Vasilios take Hadrian James Potter as your consort?_

 _The handsome dark skinned and hair man standing to the left of the priest said in a cold voice, "I do."_

 _"Then I now pronounce you bonded. You may now kiss."_

 _Lily watched as the cold man take her son's face in his hand and draw him forward to kiss her son's lips. As they kissed, Lily saw Macario's violet eyes fill with warmth and love as he draw Hadrian closer to him wrapping an arm around his waist. The couple broke apart only when Remus give a slight cough._

 _For the first time, Lily noticed the room she was in. It was large and overlooks the sea. The design was obviously Greek with Corinthian pillars. Guests sit on elegant chairs. Lily recognized several of the guests as the elites in Magical Greek society. Sitting the closest to her son was her father even though he looks older, but that was to be expected. Standing behind her son was Sirius and Remus. It was obvious that they were the best man and groomsman. Where were she and James?_

 _The imagery swirled._

 _Now Hadrian was standing outside in the balcony with his new husband. Lily still can't believe that her unborn child is now married. The two were kissing again. Like last time they break apart when Remus coughed._

 _Hadrian turns to them with swollen lips._

" _Harry, can we talk alone?" Sirius asked._

 _Hadrian looks at Macario with questioning eyes. An unspoken communication passes between them before Hadrian nodded._

" _Don't be too long now. We still have to mingle with the guests," Macario said as he let go of Hadrian's hand and return to the ballroom._

" _So what do you want to talk about?" Hadrian asked._

" _Pup, are you sure about this? I mean with the war in Britain and Voldemort," Sirius started but was cut off by the sudden aura of power surrounding HAdiran._

" _YES! How many times do I have told you both that I don't care what happens in Britain?! I want this! I want a family and children! "_

" _But Albus…"_

" _Don't mention that name to me! It's because him, that I was send to the Dursleys and I lost my childhood! It was because of him that my ability as a Beastspeaker and Metamorphmagus was sealed! I was just lucky that my first vision was of him telling Granger and Weasley about his plans for me to fight Voldemort and die so they can get control of my wealth! If it wasn't for that vision, I will never have come to Greece and meet my grandfather and I never will have meet Macario!" Sirius tries to say something. But Hadrian wasn't finished. "I could have lost my power as a seer! And are you forgetting that he was the reason you were put in Azkaban without a trial?" By the time Hadrian was done, he was panting._

 _Remus shoots Sirius a look that said "shut up now!" "Harry, that wasn't what we want to talk about. We just want to make sure that he will treat you well and keep you safe from the situation in Britain."_

 _Hadrian calm down. "I want this. I love him; more than I ever thought was possible. He is so different from the other pureblood heirs that I have met. Even though he acts cold, he is so warm and kind to me. Did I ever tell you about the date we had when we started courting?"_

" _Yes, a million times, "Sirius said, rolling his eyes fondly._

 _Hadrian shrugged, "besides after the Dursleys I think I can handle anything." Hadrian smirked. "Through they can't handle what Macario did to them."_

 _Remus and Sirius shared a look, but said nothing. Apparently they agree with whatever Macario did to the Dursleys. Lily's blood runs cold. What did her sister did to her baby?_

 _Hadrian continued, "The Vasilios Family is strong. Combined that with the Ilios family's power and no one wouldn't stand a chance against us."_

 _Sirius hugged Hadrian, "as long as you are happy we are happy."_

 _Remus nodded in agreement, joining the hug, "your wedding was beautiful. James and Lily would have been so proud and_ _happy for you." Hadrian's eyes dimmed._

" _Yes, they would have." Hadrian separate from the hug and lean over the railing. "I wish they could have been here with us." Remus and Sirius smiled sadly. "The civil war in Magical Britain took so much from me. My parents, my childhood, and my happiness. That is why I had to leave. I just want to have a family and I won't be able to accomplish that in Britain. I will always be sought after by both sides."_

 _Sirius said "we understand. Britain holds all of your worst memories. It's the same for us. That's why we came with you to Greece. We support you in your choice of spouse."_

" _Thank you," Hadrian whispered._

" _You better go inside. Your new husband is waiting for you." Sirius said cheekily._

 _Hadrian smile, but turn to walk into the ballroom. Lily, Sirius, and Remus watch as Macario greet Hadrian with a kiss._

" _Macario really does love him, doesn't he?" Sirius said, watching the newlywed couple._

" _Yes he does. Maccario will give him all the happiness he deserved after the hell he been through in Britain," Remus growled._

" _Indeed. I can't believe Granger and the whole Weasley was being paid from Harry's own vaults to befriend him, " Sirius growled back, his animagus form showing._

" _Only the two youngest and the mother were being paid. The others were actually friends with Harry, the twins especially."_

" _Yes. How is their joke shop doing?"_

" _Great. They are one of the most popular businesses in Greece. Harry was really clever investing in them in Britain, then helping them move their main store to Greece."_

" _At least Harry made true friends," Sirius said, looking into the ball room. Lily did the same and sees someone who looks like Frank and a blonde girl greet Harry._

" _Yes. Neville and Luna have been good friends to Harry. Speaking of which aren't they getting marry soon too?"_

 _The imagery swirled again._

 _This time, Hadrian and Maccario were on the beach laughing as they watched two boys who resembled them play in the water. Luna and Neville were next to them. Luna's stomach was swollen, much like Lily's currently was. Hadrian turn and wave as Sirius and Remus run to join them._

Lily wakes up with a gasp. "A vision? How?" Her visions had been growing shorter and fewer in between. Then her father's warning echo in her mind " _When your power as a seer is about to run out, you will receive one last vision. One as long and clear as when you first receive the power."_ Calming her racing heart, she places a hand on her swollen stomach. Thinking to when her son said he wished she and James were at his wedding, she feel tears welling up. She will never live to see her son get married or see her grandchildren. Thinking back to the other parts of her vision, strength and determination start to build up inside her. She will never let her son be used by Albus Dumbledore. Glancing at her sleeping husband, she resulted that Dumbledore will never get her husband's wealth.

Lying back down, she starts to plan. Dumbledore plans to give her child to her sister. Knowing her sister and her boorish husband they will most likely abused her son. A visit to her father and to Gringotts will take care of that. She will show her father the vision when she next visits. The goblins will (for a price) ensure that her father receive guardianship of Harry if Sirius can't. And according to her vision, he mostly likely won't be able to. As her father's only children, she will inherit his fortune or rather her son will since she will be dead. Combine that with the Potter fortune and her son will be as rich and powerful as the Vasilios. Betrothal matches weren't uncommon among the upper class. She and Agape vasilios were good friends considering their circumstances (being miles apart and with one fighting in a war.) Agape know about the Ilios family magic as her cousin marries an Ilios. If she explains what she Saw, she could persuade Agape to sign an betrothal contact. Of course the contact will allow both participants to break it off it they don't like the other person. The only obstacle will be James. He will never agree to a betrothal with a dark family, especially not with the war going on. She will persuade James to agree to it. She will do anything to ensure her son has the happy future she Saw in her third vision.

 _Ilios means sun in Greek._

 _Rastus means loving one in Greek._

 _Vasilios means With royal blood in Greek._

 _Macario means to be blessed in Greek._

 _Agape means love and affection in Greek._


End file.
